Judith Vibert
]] Name: Judith "Judy" Vibert Gender: Female Age: 18 Hometown: Albuquerque, New Mexico Grade: 12 Hobbies and Interests: Zoology, Botany, Yoga, Reading - particularly stories about animals. Appearance: Judy has a round face, decorated with a small, slightly upturned nose, her thin lips and large doe-like eyes. Her skin tans very easily and it is often surprising to see dark tan contrast against her light, freckled skin. Because of the time spent in the sunlight, she usually carries her thick, round glasses in a case kept in her purse to avoid tanlines around her eyes. Originally light blonde, she has begun dying her long, normally pigtailed hair a light honey brown colour, so she doesn't stand out as much. She stands at 5'5" and weighs a healthy 120 pounds, attributed to the time spent outside and her daily yoga. When she isn't in her work uniform, Judy dresses like a typical nerd; she usually wears a white shirt under one of her many sweater vests, combined with a short skirt and black tights, ending with a worn pair of red loafers. Though she claims it is the perfect balance of style and comfort, even her best friends poke fun of her behind her back. Biography: Judy was born on Valentine's day in Albuquerque, New Mexico to Jamie and Will Vibert. Their big, happy family also included three pugs, a parrot, a pair of degus, and an angora rabbit - all there because of Jamie's love of animals. Will, a veterinarian, makes enough money to support the the household. Jamie spent her days caring for her daughter, as well as teaching her how to care for the animals in the house. All in all, she had a very loving family and a modest lifestyle. From a young age, Judy was more interested in books than she was in people. Throughout elementary school, she spent her recesses with her nose in a book, rather than playing with other children. Being a shy girl, she didn't care much about making friends, but her parents grew concerned with her antisocial behaviour and urged her to make friends, encouraging her to find common ground. This was found on a fateful day of show-and-tell, where she brought Hanky and Panky, her degus, to school, piquing the interests of two other animal loving girls - Lydia Frog and Shauna Benson. The trio was practically inseperable, each of them aspiring to be veteranarians, sharing every secret, and checking out all the animal books from the library. They are still friends to this day. In the fifth grade, after a few attempts that were botched by sickness or work, Judy and her family finally took their first real family outing to the Albuquerque Biopark; Judy's favourite place in the world. As well as seeing animals she had only seen in books, Judy grew to love the beautiful plants around the botanical garden. This urged her to make a garden of her own, which only lasted a month before her dogs started digging up all her plants. Upon entering middle school, Judy immediately found herself at the top of the class, exceling in just about every non-art course. After becoming a vegetarian in sixth grade, she made even more friends who had done the same, which slowly helped her come out of her shell. Before too long, Judy was initiating conversation on her own, though none of them ever really went anywhere. She drifted apart from many of her newfound friends in middle school, but continued to remain close to her best friends from elementary school. During her freshman year attending the appearance-critical high school, Judy became determined to lose the weight she had put on. Finding herself useless at all sports due to poor coordination and weak lungs, she took up yoga at the advice of Shauna. Proving to be quite flexible and armed with a will of iron, Judy dropped her excess weight and maintained a healthy fitness level. Though still quite socially awkward, Judy grew more confident around people and more passionate about her interests, determined more than ever to become a veterinarian. At the end of her senior year, she graduated at the top of her class, achieving outstanding marks in every subject she chose - mostly due to a lack of required arts credits. Before the abduction, she volunteered at the Albuquerque Biopark, knowing the ins and outs of most every exhibit. She has been there since the age of sixteen, working alongside Lydia as a nature guide. Advantages: Judy is very book smart and logical, easily able to outwit most people. A yoga practitioner, she is healthy, calm and physically flexible. Disadvantages: She has weak lungs and close to no muscle. Her high school textbook knowledge is unlikely to provide much use in a survival setting. Still quite shy, she might have trouble making new friends. Also, when she was abducted, she was stripped of her purse, and subsequently her glasses. --- Power: Enhanced Digestion Conclusion: She may have weak lungs, but her newly-enhanced digestive system sure makes up for them. It's just a shame she can't intimidate people with her stomach though. The above biography is as written by Danoevan. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Stayed in a Danger Zone Allies: Simon Matthews, Fredrick Slagenger Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: '''Judith awoke in the black forest. She immediately tried to approach the situation in a calm way, using yoga and a series of questions and answers to try to relax herself. This worked for a few minutes, but then she panicked and began to sob. Hearing other students nearby, a somewhat calmer Judith went to investigate, encountering Fredrick Slagenger and Simon Matthews. She joined their alliance, hoping to escape the island, and left with them for the radio tower. However, she soon noticed that Fredrick had fallen behind, and went back for him. While she was able to locate him, they both became lost, wandering the forest for a time before making camp. At midnight, the area was declared a dangerzone, and the pair fled. They were still unable to locate a way out, and, after a desperate last attempt to find a safe place by scaling a ridge, Judith returned to Fredrick and waited in terror for the end. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''C20 was unable to make any use of her power. It's a pity, but it wasn't one that was too hard to understand anyways, so there was little harm done in her early exit from our experiment. She also provided an important lesson: compassion and assistance to allies, while useful in some circumstances, may prove to be strategically inadvisable in others. '''Memorable Quotes: "Next question: Who? Another easy one; obviously, it was Dr. Leather, PhD in terrorism." - Judith's thoughts on her kidnappers "What: What am I doing here? Something about being a guinea pig. That "evolution" garbage. Ha! Everyone knows evolution is a process that takes more than thousands of years to happen! To develop a serum for it would be ludicrous!" - Judith's view on the experiment as a whole "I must have gotten us lost, or, or something. All that's up there is... is... more forest." - Judith realizes that she and Fredrick cannot hope to escape the danger zone in time. Other/Trivia *Judith was rolled in the second roll. Originally, her handler, Danoevan, was to write her and Frederick's deaths, however, due to time constraints on his part the scene was delegated. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Judy, in chronological order. *This forest looks weird Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF Evolution or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Judith Vibert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Judith was awesome. She was unique and funny, and it was a real shame she went out so early. In fact, Evo would have been a very different (and likely less bleak) game had the forest group not been shattered so thoroughly right at the start. - MurderWeasel Category:Characters Category:SOTF: Evolution